Movement detecting sensors including infrared sensors and microwave radar sensors are widely used to detect moving objects. Infrared sensors are capable of detecting heat radiated by a moving object (e.g., by a human body). Microwave radars send out electromagnetic waves and measure the reflection in order to detect the location and direction of a moving object. Movement detecting sensors are capable of detecting a moving object at distances ranging from several feet to several hundred feet.